A sleeping Beauty Kiss
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Atobe y los titulares del Hyotei están en un parque. Gakuto ve a Ryoma dormir bajo un árbol y propone el concurso haber quien le despierta con un beso. HyoteiTitularesxRyoma AtoRyo, mención de OT5


Aclaraciones: The Prince of Tennis no es mío (ya me gustaría U.U) y la historia tampoco es mía, solo me he dedicado a traducirla del ingles.

La historia es de: **DemonGirl13**

**

* * *

  
**

**A sleeping Beauty Kiss**

Los miembros del equipo de tenis Hyotei estaban andando por el parque. Atobe y Kobaji iban delante de Shishido y Choutarou, mientras Gakuto y Oshitari iban detrás de todo. Jiroh aunque parecía mentira no iba dormido en ese momento. Todos iban andando hasta que Gakuto vio a un muchacho de gorra blanca, dormido debajo de la sombra de un cerezo.

- Ey ¿Ese no es Echizen Ryoma del Seigaku? – Dijo parando de golpe a Oshitari que a su vez paro a Jiroh y haciendo reacción en cadena también a los otros miembros del equipo

- Realmente es de los que duermen en cualquier sitio… Se parece a Jiroh – Dijo Shishido. Jiroh puso mala cara y murmuro algo parecido a Malo

- Mirándolo dormir no da la sensación de que es un mocoso engreído -Dijo Oshitari mirando fijamente como dormía Ryoma

- ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?- Dijo Choutarou preocupado – Podría coger un refriado

- Choutarou… estamos a mediados de la primavera y el sol esta fuerte- Dijo Jiroh poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de Ryoma

- ¿Puedo despertarle? – Pregunto Gakuto a Oshitari

- ¿Por que no? – Le respondió este. Gakuto amplio su sonrisa y se inclino hacia el muchacho para, seguidamente presionar sus labios con los de Ryoma impresionando con ese acto a todo el equipo

- ¡Ey! ¡Gakuto! Se supone que lo ibas a despertar ¡No a violar! – Grito Shishido. El resto del equipo afirmó con la cabeza

- Dang… no ha funcionado… ¿Por que no lo intentáis vosotros? – Dijo. Jiroh sonrió y también se dispuso a besar a Ryoma. Gotita en la cabeza de parte de Atobe. El segundo beso tampoco funciono. Gakuto asnacho su sonrisa

- ¡Quien lo despierte con un beso es el príncipe! Ya sabéis como el cuento de la bella durmiente

- ¿Has visto la bella durmiente? - Pregunto Atobe levantando una ceja

- Es un clásico –Se defendió Gakuto - ¿Qué decís? –Oshitari dio su aprobación con la cabeza al igual que los demos (Choutarou y Shishido fueron obligados a participar). Así que uno a uno se fue turnando para besar a Ryoma. Kobaji después de un rápido beso se escondió detrás de uno de los muchos arboles del parque. A todo el mundo se le cayó una gotita ante esa acción

Oshitari fue el siguiente el cual aprovecho no solo para darle un casto beso en la boca al mas pequeño si no que se atrevió a meterle la lengua dentro de la boca hasta que fue separado por Gakuto

- ¡Un beso Yuushi! ¡No violarlo! – Le regaño. Todos se quedaron mirando a Ryoma quien se estaba moviendo, pero sin una señal de que fuera a despertar

- Falle… - Dijo el peli azul quien se acerco donde estaba Kobaji murmurando "soy un tensai en el tenis, pero mi capacidad para besar es… terrible" todo el rato. Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando raro ¡Incluso Kobaji!

Seguidamente fue Choutarou quien, después de besar a Ryoma se disculpo y Shishido, nada mas dale el beso se acerco a su compañero de dobles.

- Prepárate para llamar a Ore-Sama Príncipe Encantador, Gakuto –Dijo Atobe con una voz orgullosa y segura

- Estas muy seguro de eso Buchou –Dijo Gakuto en tono burlón. Jiroh se rio entre dientes ante la mirada que le acababa de lanzar Atobe a Gakuto

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nadie se puede resistir a los encantos de Ore-Sama! – Atobe se inclino y beso a Ryoma apasionadamente. Los parpados de Ryoma empezaron a moverse, para seguidamente revelar sus hermosos ojos color oro. Gakuto, Oshitari y Kobaji no podían creérselo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Ryoma frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño. Se quedo mirando Atobe y luego su mirada paso al resto del equipo del Hyotei

- ¿Por que estáis tan sorprendidos? –Pregunto Ryoma quitándose un poco el polvo y las hojas que tenia encima de la ropa

El sudor de Gakuto se cayo mientras Atobe sonreía divertido. Oshitari, Kobaji y Jiroh, pensaron que lo más sensato era desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible y es lo que hicieron en un momento de despiste de todos

- Gakuto pensó que seria divertido hacer una competición haber quien conseguía despertarte con un beso. Todos los titulares de Hyotei te han besado intentándolo, pero solo lo ha conseguido Ore-Sama, el príncipe encantado ¿Te ha gustado Hime-Chan? –Dijo Atobe, la ultima pregunta la hizo para provocar a Ryoma

Gakuto se aterrorizo cuando la cara de Ryoma cambio de confusión a una cara de enfado. Ryoma le fulmino con mirada alzando su raqueta, el mas joven se disponía a matar a Gakuto, pero el pelirrojo se fue corriendo para que no le pudiera alcanzar

Ryoma fulmino con la mirada Atobe cuando este se empezó a reír. Atobe, se acerco a Ryoma para darle un pequeño beso a la mejilla

- Ahora, Ryo-Chan sabes que te amo – Murmuro Atobe a Ryoma. El chico le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo

- Si es verdad eso ¿Por que has dejado que los titulares me besaran? Keigo – Dijo Ryoma poniendo mala cara

- Quería saber si te atraía alguien más aparte de mi, Kunimitsu, Syuusuke y Genichirou. Ellos estaban de acuerdo antes de que yo trajera a mis compañeros aquí- Dijo Atobe. Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron a más no poder

- - ¡¿Bouchou y Genchirou de verdad estaban de acuerdo con esto?¡ -Grito Ryoma. Atobe asintió con la cabeza señalando a un árbol que estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Por supuesto, allí vio a Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke y Sanada Genichirou. Los tres se acercaron a acercaron a sus otros dos amantes. Atobe y Fiji abrazaron a Ryoma en cambio Sanada y Tezuka parecían algo enfadados.

- ¿Por que estáis enfadados? – Pregunto Fuji a los dos chicos supuestamente insensibles

- Por que no me gusta que Ryo-Chan haya pasado por eso – Dijo Sanada ganándose un asentimiento de Tezuka

Ryoma suspiro – Me debéis algo por haber hecho esto – Dijo. Fuji al igual que Atobe sonrieron ampliamente

- Te recompensáremos esta noche ¿verdad Kuni-Chan?¿Gen-chan? –Dijeron Atobe y Fuji al mismo tiempo. Los dos mencionados sonrieron de lado mientras con un movimiento de cabeza diciendo que estaban de acuerdo. Ryoma se sonrojo con un intenso rojo y suspiro, aunque se le veía una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

- Al menos eso nos gusta a todos – Pensó el mas pequeño

Owari

* * *

Wii! Otra traducción hecha. Jiji, a falta de poca imaginación me ha dado por hacer traducciones de esta serie :P Si alguien quiere alguna pareja en concreto que me lo diga eso si, parejas con Ryoma, yaoi y que no sea Momo que no me cae bien xD

Nos vemos

Mione


End file.
